The present invention relates to compiler systems of electronic computer systems having parallel processors that execute two or more procedures in parallel, and more particularly to a parallel execution system related to the optimization of object programs.
When a plurality of different objects can be produced using a plurality of algorithms for a certain portion of a source program and it cannot be determined beforehand which of the objects can be executed in a minimum time, the compiler selects one of the objects on the basis of an arbitrary criterion or the user is asked to select one of the objects with an optional directive. However, problems exist in that objects produced by the conventional techniques sometimes cannot be executed with optimal algorithms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a parallel execution system which will execute in all cases by using the optimal algorithm.